


Right where we don’t want to be

by orphan_account



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crying, Death, Hell, Murder, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What happens when Pierce gets a little too jealous and Maze realises a little too late?No one is happy.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Right where we don’t want to be

**Author's Note:**

> This is bad, but I wrote it at an ungodly hour, so am I excused?
> 
> Didn’t think so.
> 
> Basically the result of an idea and no sleep, with no plot in mind. Enjoy!

He was about to finally come to his end, in pain and alone. No one would be there to watch the last drop of blood pour from his body, or to hear the final desperate and pained breaths shaking past his blue lips.

His father would be so happy that his time had finally come. So would his mother, and Amenadiel. After all, they had been trying to be rid of him for his whole life; why should they be taken by grief that he had done the job for them? Even Maze, as of recent, seemed to want rid of him.

He could feel himself ripping away from his body, so blissful yet filled with agony. Like everything in his life was being taken from him and leaving him with an overpowering numbness. With that, he was familiar, and pain was nothing new, but this was like nothing he had felt before.

His whole existence...

Torn from itself. So wrong, yet so severely right.

It was taking longer than usual for him to have the process of being dragged back down to Hell get started. By now, he was used to the feeling of being pulled every which way due to his resistance of being forced into the place.

He didn’t want to go back, but they’d left him no choice, what with no wings and a stark reluctance of contacting his ass of a brother, and the mournful feelings of a crumbling relationship with Chloe.

He wanted to be in some essence of home, one where he was needed and people would stay (relatively) loyal due to fear.

That wasn’t too much to ask.

Was it?

Would they fear him anymore? Could they fear him if his devil face was gone?

It didn’t matter now. He was about to go where everyone - including a large part of himself - wanted him to be, and the tears that had lain on the floor for a few moments being part of the last thing he saw wouldn’t change that.

He was on his side, now-dried blood resting in a large puddle by his head, wound into his matted hair and on a few curvy paths down his right cheek. His hands rest on his chest, cradling the large knife plunged deeply into his lung and three of the too-many-to-count other stab wounds. Pierce had apparently had enough of him trying to stop Chloe and his’ relationship, and had apparently found a way to take Maze’s knife.

Speak of the demon.

She looked angry, arms crossed with echoing steps that he could no longer hear. She held one of her knives tightly in her hand, the other still in Lucifer. How could he forget?

She saw him.

She gasped.

Was the room getting darker?

She ran to him, kneeling on his dried blood and encasing her leather attire in the small amounts of new liquid.

She pulled his sagging body closer to herself as she cried. If they’d each whispered a broken “Sorry”, then neither of them were aware. Or they didn’t acknowledge it.

He saw only a second of her pain before he was being dragged down to Hell.

Scorching, torturous and endless.

And now, he had no demon to help him, and she had no hope of going back home.

They were both where they didn’t want to be.

And they cried.


End file.
